Klarinette
Klarinette (クラリネッテ, Kurarinette) is a member of Schicksal in The World R:X. Online Appearance Klarinette is a svelte young woman wearing an eye patch over her left eye. Her hair is short and adorned with two antenna with spheres attached at the end. Ri : Fu As Ri : Fu Klarinette appears as young woman with short light green hair hanging over left eye tied in a bow, fighting in a pink qipao, white stockings and black bra beneath. Personality She is a very hard girl to understand; silent, and mysterious. She does seem to have a competitive side when she and Tokio were fighting in a multiplayer game. Klarinette is mostly calm even at dire situation, but she will quickly became aggressive and lost her composure whenever her boss, Flugel, is involved. She is shown to have strong loyalty and seems to harbour feelings for Flugel since she blushed when she asked Pi for advice. Offline Basic Info Offline, Klarinette is a young woman named Koharu Nene, she has light green hair and is often seen wearing a blue sailor school uniform. In the real world she was hospitalized for an unknown condition and introduced into Schicksal to help overcome her condition. Her hobbies include ballet. She is a friend of Cello. History .hack//Link .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights During the end of her hospitalization Tokio challenges her to a fighting game. Although the match seems even at first, Klarinette, playing as Ri:Fu, gradually wears down the health gauge of Tokio's Hayato. She changes Ri:Fu into swimsuit mode and defeats Hayato, giving Tokio his first loss and beating the high score. Tokio immediately challenges Klarinette to a rematch, but she is forced to decline due to her nearby hospitalization having ended. However, Klarinette acknowledges that her fight with Tokio has allowed her to become stronger, and she accepts his challenge to a rematch, suggesting a new venue for the fight, should they ever meet: The World R:X. Surprisingly, Tokio is rescued by Klarinette, without knowing who she was, from an attack from Haseo. Tokio was dumbstruck, and believed that the person who saved him was meant to be his "Master". Klarinette decided to use a bear costume that Cello made for her in order to disguise herself so that Tokio wouldn't recognize her. This disguise proved to be very effective on Tokio, who couldn't tell who she was. Tokio approached his new "Master" and told her that he wanted to be strong enough to defeat Haseo, who was being controlled by Posaune, one of her fellow members of Shicksal. Though she doesn't reveal her ties to Shicksal, she takes Tokio to an area to train. .hack//Bullet Trivia *"Klarinette" is German for "clarinet." *On the back cover of Volume 3, Klarinette's bear disguise is labeled as "Kumarinette". (Kuma is Japanese for "bear".) *Klarinette's character Ri : Fu might be a reference to Chun Li from Street Fighter Both Gallery Image:Someone.jpg|Klarinette in Twilight Knights. Image:Klarinette-IRL.JPG|Koharu Nene, the girl behind Klarinette File:Master.gif|Klarinette, disguised as "Master." File:Klarinette Attacks.jpg|Klarinette - Cross Rengeki category: LINK Characters Category:LINK: Twilight Knights Characters Category:X'over Characters Category:Female Game Characters Category:Female Human Characters